havenandhearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Attributes
Attributes affect many aspects of your character, and are increased by gaining Food Event Points (FEPs). See the FEP Table for a list of all foods and their FEPs. Low-tier and High-tier food refers to the ease of acquiring such foods, rather than the FEPs they provide. Low Tier foods are those available to players without access to clay or metal. 'Strength ' *Affects damage inflicted by melee weapons or unarmed attacks. *Objects, by (Adventuring -> Destroy) or using a *Battering Ram and Stone axe adds 1 damage and a Pickaxe adds 2 damage. *Your damage is calculated by sqrt(Strength). *In conjunction with Smithing, affects the quality of objects crafted with Metal Working and Steelmaking. *Affects which type of ore you're able to mine in caves. Example low-tier Strength food: Roasted Boar Meat, Roasted Bear Meat, Pumpkin Pie, Ant Soldiers Example high-tier Strength food: Midnight Blue Cheese, Brodgar Blue Cheese, Big Bear Banger 'Agility ' * Decrease enemy minimum ranged damage against their perception * Having higher agility than your opponent decreases your attack cooldowns in close combat, and increases the opponents attack cooldowns by the same amount. Example low-tier Agility foods: Roasted Rabbit Meat, Ant Larvae Example high-tier Agility food: Ring of Brodgar (Baking), Delicious Deer Dog 'Intelligence' * Critical stat. Affecting all skills. Increases your attention span, granting the ability to study more curiosities at one time. * Affects your authority gain in conjunction with Charisma. * In conjunction with Stealth, determines the visibility and quantity of the scents you leave behind when you commit criminal acts. Example low-tier Intelligence food: Roasted Perch, Blueberries, Sea Berries Example high-tier Intelligence food: Jorbonzola, Blueberry Pie 'Constitution ' *Affects Max Hit Points. *Affects the Stamina cost of Swimming. Example low-tier Constitution food: Roasted Beef, Ant Pupae Example high-tier Constitution foods: Cow Chorizo, Pumpkin Flesh 'Perception ' * Affects chances of finding foragable objects on the ground * In conjunction with Exploration, determines the visibility of foragible objects and the detection of criminal Scents by Ranging. * Affects the quality of unbaked goods: dough is soft-capped by sqrt(Per * Cooking). * Increases your minimum ranged damage, lowered by enemy's agility. Example low-tier Perception food: Carrot, Roasted Plaice, Roasted Deer Meat, Aphids Example high-tier Perception food: Lamb Sausages, Carrot Cake 'Charisma ' *25 Charisma is required to become a Chieftain. ''Charisma added from items such as Bear Tooth Talisman counts towards this ( The quickest way to reach this is to drink a glass of wine which gives +15 charisma, which with the starting 10 is enough to become chieftain.) *Affects Leadership related combat skills, such as ''Stern Order and To Arms. *Affects your authority gain in conjunction with Intelligence. Example low-tier Charisma foods: Grapes, Roasted Mutton, Salmon. Example high-tier Charisma food: Harmesan Cheese, Pancake, Raisin Butter-Cake 'Dexterity ' *Affects the quality of objects crafted with Pottery. *In conjunction with Sewing, affects the quality of objects crafted with Cloth Making and Leather Working. Example low-tier Dexterity foods: Roasted Chicken Meat, Chantrelles Example high-tier Dexterity food: Chantrelle & Onion Pirozhki, Beeted Bird Breast 'Psyche ' *In conjunction with Smithing, affects the quality of Jewelry *Affects the crafting of specific items, such as Bear Cape, as well as all items that uses silk. Example low-tier Psyche food: Roasted Sturgeon Example high-tier Psyche food: Butter-steamed Cavebulb, Ring of Brodgar (Baking)